Jareth's New World
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Complete. Sequel to Jareth's Turn. Now Aboveground, Jareth has to get ready for his wedding to his Sarah as well as the birth of their child.
1. Prologue

Thanks for reading. Here it is the sequel to Jareth's turn. Like always I don't own any of the characters from the movie, book, and/or manga. Sarah's stepmother is Irene and her father is Robert. Promise no Karen. Please review. I like to hear if you like the story. I have an idea, but I might ask for opinions later on.

* * *

**Prologue**

Once there was a great in king in the Underground known as the Goblin King. After over his kingdom for centuries, he found his soul mate in the Aboveground. Upon finding her, he sent a book, _the Labyrinth_, to her. The book became her prized possession. When she was fifth-teen, the girl wished away her baby brother to the Goblin King. After third-teen hours, she defeated the Goblin King and returned to her world.

But neither forgot the other. Over fifth-teen years, she called him three times. During the third call, the two became one and a child began to grow. But alas a month later an old flame of the Goblin King's kidnapped her. The King had the same amount of time she did to reach her inside the Evil Queen's labyrinth. He reached her and then he returned with her to her world. Now the once Goblin King is now know to the Aboveground as Jareth Kinsley.


	2. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jareth sat watching Sarah cook breakfast for the house. It had only been a month since returning from the Underground. As Sarah flipped the pancakes, Jareth watched as Hoggle came out smiling. "Good Morning." Since come to Sarah's world, he and Hoggle had put aside most of what they had been through. Both agreed Sarah came first. Hoggle climbed into the bar stool beside Jareth and watched Sarah cook. As she got something out of the refrigerator, Jareth help but notice the bump in her middle. It wasn't too big, but it was his. He turned and helped Hoggle get the sugar for his coffee. Coffee. After having his first cup the first morning here, he wished he had it Underground.

Sarah finished the pancakes and put them on the table. She turned as Jareth and Hoggle got the plates, forks, spoons, and knives out and placed them on the table. She went back and got the syrup and fruit out of the refrigerator. The meal went fine and afterwards the group cleaned up. Hoggle went back to his room leaving the lovebirds alone. Jareth had Sarah sitting in his seat as he finished cleaning.

Sarah watched him smiling. _How does he know how to clean? He was a king._ After putting the last dish in the dishwasher, Jareth turned to face Sarah. He put his arms on the counter. "What do you have to do today?" Sarah rolled her eyes. "I have a dress fitting and we have to talk to the florist. I almost wish Dad and Irene would just let us go to the Courthouse instead of a traditional wedding." Jareth smiled. "Actually, I want you to have a traditional wedding and not go to this Courthouse. You deserve it." Sarah reached over and tapped him on the face. "So you're the one to blame." He took hold of her hand and kissed her palm. "Who else?" He released her and looked toward Hoggle's room. "Is he going with you?" Sarah got off the stool. "Yes. Besides I spent last night with you. Anyway, Hoggle is a big help." Jareth came around and took Sarah in his arms. "I don't think I can wait another week." Sarah looked up at him. "We could go to the Courthouse." He pulled her closer. "No Courthouse."

Sarah stood in front of the mirrors. The empire waist-wedding gown she had chosen hid the baby bump well. She couldn't even tell she was pregnant. The twirled around in the gown as Irene, Toby, Hoggle, and her friend Marie looked on. She glanced at Irene. Irene wasn't too happy about her marring Jareth. Sarah could still remember telling her father and stepmother the news.

They sat at the dining room table at the house where she had grown up eating a Sunday dinner. Jareth sat beside Sarah with Toby across from him. Her father at the head and Irene across from him. As they past around desert, Sarah looked at Jareth. He smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. "I have announcement." She glanced at Toby. "Me and Jareth are getting married." Irene dropped the slice of pie she was putting on her plate. Her father stopped the fork in his hand from reaching his mouth. Sarah swallowed. "I'm also pregnant." Her father sat the fork down as Irene turned to Toby. "Toby, go to your room. NOW!" Toby got up and smiled at his sister as he left.

After Toby was gone, Irene stood up and walked to where Toby had been sitting. She looked at Jareth and Sarah. "Sarah, how could let this happen? You've only been around him for a few weeks." Sarah closed her eyes. "I'm over a month, Irene. Anyway I have known Jareth for years. I just never brought him home." Irene looked over at her husband. Robert Williams sat quietly listening. He reached for Sarah's hand. Sarah looked at her father. "Sarah, I don't know him, but I do know this. If he does anything like your mother. He'll regret it." Irene looked at her husband as he removed his hand. "Robert, he is a stranger. She can't marry someone she has only known for a month." Sarah looked at her stepmother. "I already told you. I have known him for.." She rose out of her seat. "YEARS!" Jareth reached behind Sarah putting his arm around her. "Sarah, relax. The baby." Sarah slowly sat back down. Robert looked at his wife. "Irene, she a grown woman. It isn't as if we have any real say in the matter. Beside he is doing the right thing." Sarah looked at her father. "Actually, he asked me to marry him years ago, but I said no then." Irene sat in Toby's empty seat. "I was so hoping for someone good for you, Sarah." Sarah looked at her. "I did. I found someone good for me and not YOU."

Sarah returned her mind to the present. She walked back into the dressing room. The wedding dress shop employee helped her out of her gown. When she came out in her normal clothes, Sarah could see Irene had left, but had left Toby behind. _She will do what ever she can to stop this. _Marie took the wedding dress from the employee and the four remaining walked out to Sarah's car. None noticed Irene talking to a young man on the side of the building.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound of the waterfall in the backyard covered the sound of the street in front of the house. Lounging beside the pond, Jareth watched Hoggle tend Sarah's small garden. Hoggle would look back every once in awhile look at him, but Jareth would look at something else and as soon as Hoggle was back at work he would continue to watch him again. Jareth glanced beside the pond as Morgan, Sarah's cat, was trying to get to the fish in the pond. The feline would pat the water and then shake her paw. He continued to watch her as Hoggle worked.

Hoggle looked up when he heard a car pull into the garage. He glanced at Jareth who was watching Morgan. "Sarah's back." Jareth sat up and went inside the house. Hoggle went back to work. He had to be useful for Sarah. Her garden needed to be taken care of.

Jareth walked into the living room as Sarah and Toby came up the stairs from the basement and garage. They were carrying a long bag. Sarah looked at him. "Go. You can't see this yet." Jareth stopped and watched as the rounded the corner and heading up stairs to Sarah's room. He smiled to himself. _No not Sarah's room. Their room._

Inside the room, Toby helped Sarah to put the wedding dress into the walk-in closet. Sarah sat on the bed. Toby came and stood in front of his sister. "Sarah?" Sarah looked at her brother. "What's wrong, Toby?" Toby sat beside her. "Nothing. I'm just worried about you." Sarah wrapped her arm around him. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Toby leaned against her. "I just have this feeling my mom is planning something." Sarah looked at him. "Toby, nothing is going to change mine and Jareth's plans. Don't worry." She smiled as he got up. "Besides she wouldn't want to make Jareth angry." Toby smiled at her. "Yeah, she wouldn't." Sarah got up and hugged her brother. "Why don't you go outside and help Hoggle?" She released Toby and he ran off almost running into Jareth as he made his way to the back yard.

Jareth stood beside the door waiting for Sarah. As she walked out he took hold of her wrist. She turned to face him. "You heard all of that. Didn't you?" He moved toward. "He has every reason to be worried, Sarah. I know she doesn't like me. She might try anything to stop the wedding." Sarah looked at him. "I know, but I won't let her. It's my life and my choice not hers." Jareth pulled her closer and put her arms around her. "I know you are the one to fight her, but if she tries anything against me or cause harm to you or the baby I'll…" Sarah looked up at him. His face was a mix of anger and worry. "Jareth, you can't just do a spell here. It might bring attention where we don't need it." Jareth looked down at her smiling. "I won't do anything unless I have to. I'll try to make it not so noticeable if I have to do anything."

* * *

Hoggle stood beside one of the few rose bushes in the yard when Toby came out. Toby raced over to him. "Hi, Hoggle." Hoggle looked up. "Hello." Toby unlike Jareth picked up a tool similar to Hoggle and began to help him. The two were so busy caring for the garden that they didn't notice Jareth and Sarah coming out and sitting at the patio table with lemonade.

Jareth poured himself and Sarah a glass and sat beside her. He watched her as she watched the two others work. He relaxed. _This is what I always wanted. Me and my soul mate together with a child on the way and in a home that is ours. _He turned his attention to Hoggle and Toby. The dwarf was teaching Toby how to care for the flowers and plants. He heard a sigh beside him and glanced at Sarah.

She wasn't watching Toby and Hoggle. She was watching Morgan hunting a bird near the birdbath. The feline was trying her best not to be noticed, but the bird flew away. Sarah closed her eyes. _I have to be on guard. Irene might try anything. I mean since I was sixth-teen she has been setting me up on dates. And I show up at thirty with someone she has never met and I'm having his baby. _She felt Jareth take her hand. Opening her eyes, she could see the worry on his face. She smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry." He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm not worried. I'm scared, Sarah."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Robert Williams sat in the living room of his home. He was slowly drinking a cup of coffee while reading the paper. The fact his daughter's wedding was fast approaching wasn't far from his mind. It made him think of his own weddings. But he was more concerned with what his wife had up her sleeve. _She's going to try and stop the wedding. She doesn't really like the guy. _He glanced up as his son walked in and heading to his room. _I don't know him, but he is doing the right thing by marring Sarah. _Robert brought to mind the image of his daughter when the two were leaving after their announcement. _She was glowing not just from the fact a baby was inside her. She loves him. She had a light in her eyes I had never seen before. _He returned to his reading.

After awhile, his wife came home. She came in and went to the kitchen. He glanced up from his paper as she came out. "Irene, is something wrong?" Irene looked at him and smiled. "No. Why would anything be wrong?" She continued upstairs. Robert returned to his paper.

* * *

Irene hurried into her and her husband's room. She closed the door behind her. Irene walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. She sat on the bed. She began to think out loud. "There is away to make the wedding not happen. Have Sarah cheat on him. He wouldn't want someone who would or has cheated on him. Besides Craig said he would try and see if he could Sarah to go on a coffee break. I just need to break them up before the wedding. Now what about the brat."Deep in thought she didn't notice a white barn owl sitting on the balcony. It sat listening to her. She continued on. "I can try and make her get rid of the thing now or wait and have her give it up. It would ruin everything if she marries that weirdo and has his brat."

The barn owl blinked. Inside the body of the owl, Jareth smirked. _So she is planning something. I must be on guard. _He smiled inside the owl. _She really thinks I would believe Sarah would cheat on me. Sarah would do no such thing willing. _He looked around him and flew off. Jareth flew as fast as he could to reach his and Sarah's balcony. He transformed back into his Fae form and walked inside. Jareth stopped at the entryway.

Sarah stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot. She wasn't happy. "Where have you been? And why did you transform?" He began to bite his lips. "I went and spied on your step-mother. Sarah, she is planning something." Sarah relaxed her arms. "She is? What is it?" Jareth walked toward her. "She thinks if she makes me think you're cheating on me than the wedding will be off. Also she said something about getting rid of the baby or giving it up. She also said someone named Craig was willing to help her." Sarah sat on the bed. "Craig?! So he's in on it." Jareth sat beside her. "You know who he is?" She looked at him. "He was the first guy Irene tried to get me to go out with. I didn't like him then and I don't like him now." Jareth took Sarah's hands into his. "Don't worry. I won't believe anything they say or show me. Besides if HE tries anything I won't hide my true self." Sarah looked at him smiling. "If and only if he tries anything do something. But I don't know about Irene. I can't let you harm her because she is my step-mother and Toby's mom." Jareth smiled. "I won't do anything unless she tries to harm you, the baby, or Toby." Sarah leaned her head into his shoulder. "I guess that will work." Jareth released her hands and rubbed one of his on her face. The two sat holding each other as the sun slowly set in the west.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_A week later._

Sarah stood inside a room in the back of the same church she had been baptised in. Everything was ready. She only needed to wait a few more minutes. Smiling to herself, Sarah could remember the face of her stepmother after she had the dreams Jareth had sent her. At least nothing had happened to stop the wedding. So far. There was still Craig to deal with. Jareth had sent him nightmares as well, but Toby had come running in a moment ago telling her he was here when he hadn't been invited. Toby had also told her that Jareth knew as well. _He'll do something so Craig can't do anything._

Jareth stood looking at himself in a mirror. The door opened and Hoggle walked in. He stood looking at the former Goblin King. Jareth watched him in the mirror. _He may not like me, but he has known me the longest. Who else could I chose to be my best man? _Hoggle moved out of view from the mirror. "That man is sitting there with a look on his face I don't like. What are you going to do to him?" Jareth smiled and turned to face him. "I'm going to make it where he can't move or talk. Besides even if he could. Nothing is going to stop this." He bent over and picked up a box wrapped in silver paper. "Hoggle, could you take this to Sarah for me?" Hoggle walked over and took from him. "I'll be back don't leave." Hoggle walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Jareth sat down in the only chair in the room. _Ten minutes. In ten minutes I'll be married to Sarah._

Sarah opened the door for Hoggle. He walked in and held up a silver package. "He asked me to bring this to you." Sarah took the small gift and turned. She picked up a gift bag. "Take this to him." Before Hoggle walked out he turned to her. "Sarah, do you really want to marry him?" Sarah bent down at him. "If I didn't would I have gone through the trouble of being nice to Irene?" Hoggle smiled. "No, I guess not. You looked beautiful, Sarah." Sarah stood up. "Thank you. Go. There's only five minutes left." Sarah opened the door and the dwarf ran back to Jareth. Sarah shut the door and smiled. _Five minutes. Hopefully everything would go as planned._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. The wedding of Jareth and Sarah next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Robert Williams stood beside his daughter. She was shaking. "Sarah, are you all right?" Sarah smiled at him. "I'm fine, Dad. Just a little nervous and excited." Robert glanced at her. "Sarah, you know I'm proud of you. After everything you have had to deal with you have become better than I imagined." Sarah looked at her father with tears beginning to form. "Thanks, Dad." Robert patted his daughter's hand. Both waited for the doors to open.

Jareth stood near the Minster. Hoggle and Toby stood beside him. He looked over at Irene. She wasn't looking ahead. She had turned herself to talk with the man behind her. _That must be Craig. _The man with light brown hair sat chatting with Irene. _It seems that the nightmares didn't work. Oh, well if either tries anything today I'll…_ The Bridal March began to play and Jareth returned his gaze down the aisle. The doors were beginning to open.

Sarah and her father slowly walked toward the front of the church. Sarah only looked at head at Jareth. He hided the smile on his face but couldn't hide the smile in his eyes. As the two neared the Minster, Sarah noticed an older version of herself sitting a row behind Irene. _So my mother did come after all. Hopefully she doesn't do anything. _

Robert past Sarah off to Jareth and went to sit beside his wife. He noticed the smirk on the young man sitting beside her. _He better not be planning on stopping the wedding. _Then he noticed a similar smirk on his wife's face. _She has something planned. I won't let her stop Sarah. Sarah's happy._ He sat down also noticing his ex-wife was next to the young man. _He probably came with her. It wouldn't surprise me. But then why would Irene and he have the same look on their faces?_

The ceremony went along with no problems. Except for when the Minster said, "If anyone abjects to this marriage let them speak now or forever hold their peace." That was when Craig got up and actually stated that Sarah's baby was his. Sarah and Jareth laughed at him. Jareth looked at him as he laughed. "I don't think so. Sit down before you make yourself look more like a fool." Craig and Irene sat in quiet as Jareth and Sarah finished the ceremony and became husband and wife.

During the reception, Irene and Craig tried again to get the couple to separate. Craig followed Sarah into the Ladies' room and tried to kiss her, but Sarah slapped him and walked out. Of course Jareth noticed and when Craig came out he was hit with a powerful spell. For the rest of the night he sat in a chair mumbling about something. Irene sat watching as her plans for Sarah went up in smoke. Linda had left after the ceremony, but had spoken with her daughter. "I won't stay. I don't deserve to but know this, Sarah. I'm proud of you. You are a better person than I am." Everyone else had fun as they danced and ate. Of course Jareth had a crash course in what do, but of course he put in some of the Underground. No one but the few who had been there would have noticed the goblins hiding in the shadows or a fox sitting on a sheepdog standing beside a large orange breast. Jareth didn't miss the Underground as much anymore. _I have Sarah and in a few months our child will be here. Oh, damn how am I going to deal with being a father?!_

* * *

So ends Part 1. Up next in Part 2 Jareth and Sarah's baby's birth and afterwards. As always please review.


	7. Chapter 6

**Part II**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Seven months later._

Sarah lay on the examining table as her OB/GYN examined her. The woman with short dirty blonde sat up and removed her gloves. "Everything is going fine. I've looked at the ultrasound. The baby's fine and like you asked I won't tell you the sex." Sarah sat up and sat on the edge. Dr. Reynolds threw away her gloves. "So how is that husband of yours? I thought he would be coming with you today." Sarah placed a hand on her large belly. "Oh, he's here. He just didn't come in." Dr. Reynolds stood up. "I let you get dressed. That's all. Now if that little one doesn't show up in the next week. I might have to induce you." Sarah smiled. "Thank you." Dr. Reynolds opened the door and walked out. She noticed a man with blonde hair and strange eyes. _He is here. I guess it cause he's from England._

Inside the room, Sarah was trying to get her pants on when she heard a knock. The door cracked a bit. "Sarah, you need help don't you?" Sarah smiled. "Yes, Jareth. I can't get these stupid things up." Jareth opened the door and came in. He closed the door behind him. Then he walked over to his wife and pulled her pants up and fastened them. "I told you it made sense to me for you to just wear a dress or at least a skirt." Sarah patted his arm. "They fit. It's not my fault I can't bend over." Sarah sat down in a chair while she slipped her shoes on her feet. Jareth looked around him. "What did she say?" He moved to help Sarah stand. Sarah grabbed her purse. "Everything's fine. The only thing is if the baby doesn't come next week I might get induced." Jareth opened the door for her. "Do what?" Sarah walked out with Jareth behind her. "It means that they'll force the baby to come. I'll try and prevent that for as long as I can."

Jareth helped Sarah out of her car and help her up the steps into the house. Hoggle stood beside the door. He closed it as soon as Sarah and Jareth came inside. Jareth helped Sarah take off her coat and then took his off. As he went to put them into the closet, Sarah walked over to Hoggle. "Did anything happen while we were gone, Hoggle?" Hoggle looked past her at Jareth who was watching him. "Nothing out of the normal, Sarah." Sarah glanced back at Jareth and then faced Hoggle. "Tell me now. You two need to stop. I'm not some helpless thing that can't take bad news." Hoggle looked at Jareth and he at him. Jareth walked up and took Sarah's hand. "We need to talk." He glanced at Hoggle. The dwarf walked toward his room while Jareth led Sarah to the living room.

Sarah looked at Jareth in shock. "Why didn't you say something earlier?! Morgan's dead and you're trying to keep it a secret from me." Jareth wrapped an arm around her. "This was why. I can't stand it when you cry." Sarah turned her face into his shirt and cried. _My little Morgan is gone, but she wasn't that old. _Sarah looked him in the face. "What happened?" Jareth wrapped his other arm around her. "She got out a few days ago and a dog got her. Hoggle and Toby got her to the veteran, but well you know. I thought I'd tell you after the baby came because I didn't want you to get upset. Hoggle got her back today and he buried her in the back yard." Sarah looked at him. "I'm angry at you, but I can understand why you did what you did." Jareth smiled at her. "I'm your slave remember. I just want to make you happy." Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'll cry for awhile, but I'll be fine."

* * *

So beings Part II. I haven't decide to make the baby a boy or a girl. I'm still thinking about it. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

I know I said I wouldn't post an update for atleast a few weeks. But I really wanted to write. Like always review.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sarah sat in a lounge chair on the balcony outside of the master bedroom. She watched as the sun slowly set and the sky began to change from blue to orange. Closing her eyes, she remembered the sky above the labyrinth when she first saw it. The rust color was still in her mind. _I wonder if he misses it. He doesn't say anything. _She moved her head when she heard a sound behind her. _Of course we don't talk about it, but…_ Sarah opened her eyes to find Jareth lending against the railing looking at her. She pulled herself up and looked at him. "Jareth, do you miss it?" He looked at her and smiled. Slowly he moved and kneeled beside her and took her left hand into his. He rubbed her wedding ring. "I won't lie. I do sometimes, but if I was there then I couldn't be with you." Jareth lend over and kissed Sarah. He stood up and offered her his hand. Sarah took it and Jareth helped Sarah out of the chair. The two made their way downstairs.

* * *

Jareth stood on the balcony looking at the night sky. Sarah was asleep in the bed behind him. _It has been eight months since I've seen it. Will I ever stop missing it? _He glanced back at Sarah. _I didn't lie to her. I do miss it, but if I was there I wouldn't have her and our child would only have her. _He returned his sight back to the sky above. The cool of the night helped him think. _I can remember staying up trying to understand why she refused me. Now I can understand. She was saving her brother. She chose him over me even though she had felt something for him then. _Jareth lend forward at the railing. He felt a hand on his back. Sarah placed her head against his bareback. "What's wrong? And don't say nothing?" Jareth turned and looked at his wife. "I'm just thinking." Sarah looked at him with her green eyes. "You can visit it can't you? I won't mind if you go for a while. To you it's home." Jareth looked at her. He placed a hand on her large round belly. "Sarah, the baby will be here in a month. I'm not going anywhere. Home is where you and our little one is now." Sarah placed a hand on his cheek. "How long did you rule?" He turned from Sarah. "I just didn't rule the labyrinth, Sarah. I created it."

Sarah watched as he lowered his head. "You created it?" He looked at her. "I created it to get away from Mizumi. She wanted me to marry her, but I couldn't. I tried to make her understand I was waiting on my soul mate, but she wouldn't listen." Sarah walked up and placed her chin on his shoulder. "So you feel as if you abandoned it like a father abandoned his child?" Jareth placed stood up and Sarah moved away. He looked at her with clouded eyes. "Yes. But I know I made the right choice." Sarah moved closer. "Jareth, don't make yourself feel worse. I know you ruled for a long time." Jareth put his arms around Sarah. "You're right, Sarah. Actually I didn't even want to rule. All I wanted to do for centuries was get away, but now that I am. I miss it." Sarah looked up at him. "I know the feeling." Jareth smiled at her. "You need your rest. Come." Jareth lead Sarah back to their bed. The two held on to each other as they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

I have a final in a few days so I might not get another update for awhile. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 8

K. So this chapter and the next few take place around the holidays. I'm the Christmas person in my family. For years if it weren't more me when wouldn't have a tree up. Beside I love the holiday. So I used some of the interesting lore I know in these next few chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sarah stood inside the nursery. She and Jareth had painted it a relaxing violet. Of course Sarah smiled. _It has nothing to do with the fact that in Greek drama royalty wore purple. _She walked over to the white crib. Turning sideways as not to hit her very large belly, Sarah tugged on the little blanket. _He said he moved the stars for no one and then when we saw this crib set he sat that was it and wouldn't listen to me. _Smiling Sarah walked out of the room and headed down stairs.

Jareth with Hoggle's help was pulling the Christmas tree into the living room. Jareth placed the tree into the stand. Already the house looked like it would be holding a party. Lights were everywhere. No one except for the nursery was safe from Sarah's Christmas cheer. Hoggle shook his head at the former Goblin King. "I don't understand this holiday. Trees inside the house." Jareth only shrugged as Sarah walked in. She looked at the over six foot tall tree and then at her friend. "What's wrong, Hoggle?" The old dwarf looked at her. "I just don't understand this holiday. Why do we have a tree inside?" Sarah sat down on the sofa and smiled. "I explain the tree first. The holiday well… I wait on that." Hoggle took a sit on the ottoman in front of her while Jareth leaned against the mantel to listen to the story he already knew.

"We bring in an evergreen tree to remind us that spring is not far away. And we bring it in to remind us that God has not forgot us as well." Hoggle listened and then nodded. "What is Christmas about anyway?" Jareth walked up to his wife. "Hoggle, I think Sarah needs to rest." The dwarf looked at him and nodded. Hoggle hopped off the ottoman and went to his small room.

Sarah shook her head and looked at her husband. "You didn't have to make him leave. I could explain the holiday without any problem. Besides it's in a few days. I did fine with Thanksgiving." _Of course the day had almost had been a disaster. From what Jareth told me. Irene was trying her best to get him to leave or something._

* * *

Sarah, Jareth, and Hoggle arrived early. Toby greeted them at the door hugging everyone, but being careful with Sarah. He helped them take off their coats and putting them into the hall closet. The smell of apples and cinnamon filled the air. Sarah looked around her childhood home. _You wouldn't know it was Thanksgiving except for the food. Irene never decorates for the holidays. And she would never let me. At least we got a tree for Christmas if nothing else. _

Robert Williams came down the stairs and hugged his daughter. He placed a hand on her belly and felt his grand child kick. He beamed and looked at his son-in-law. "She's not giving you too much trouble is she?" Sarah smiled at her father. "Now, Dad, I can take of myself." Robert only smiled as they all walked into the living room.

At dinner, Irene hardly said anything as Toby told his sister about how Pendragon, his Old English Sheep dog, had dragged him down the block after a cat the other day. Sarah and Jareth laughed when Toby told them about the look on Ms. Swanson's face when Pendragon came running up her porch after her cat. Robert smiled along with Hoggle. Irene just calmly ate her dinner. After dinner, the family sat watching _Home Alone._ Irene refused to sit beside her husband and sat in an armchair not really watching the movie.

Around him the others watched the movie, but Jareth knew Irene wasn't. The woman had her blue eyes on him. He could tell that Irene was trying to make him leave or to say something. When the movie finished, Jareth excused himself and went into the kitchen to get himself some tea. Irene followed him. She watched as he got a glass and poured some tea into it. Jareth slowly slipped his tea as Irene gave him one dirty look after another.

Sitting his glass down, Jareth turned to face her. "Something on your mind, Irene?" The woman moved closer to him. "How much do I have to do to get you to leave?" Jareth looked her over. A smirk slowly formed on his face. "Let me explain something to do, Dear Irene." He pulled a little magic to make himself seem more frightening. Irene slowly backed up against a wall. "I'm not leaving your step-daughter nor my child. I'm not going anywhere." Jareth picked up his tea, finished it, put the glass in the sink, and then walked back into the living room. Irene only stood against the wall looking into space.

When Jareth, Sarah, and Hoggle began to leave, Irene went up to bed while the other two Williams hugged them and helped them out to the car. As Sarah had driven them home, Jareth told her about her stepmother's comment to him.

* * *

Jareth sat down beside Sarah and placed his hand over their child. "I know you could tell him. But, Sarah, you do need your rest. In a few weeks we won't be alone anymore." Sarah smiled at him and placed her hand over his. "I know, Silly. I'm fine." Sarah rested her head on Jareth's shoulder.

Suddenly Sarah felt cramps in her belly. It came and went. She looked up at Jareth. Jareth looked at her. "I felt that. That wasn't the baby." Slowly he moved his hand and stood up. Sarah looked at him as another contraction hit. "I think it's time." Jareth raced toward Hoggle's room.

Hoggle was sitting on the floor watching his small television when Jareth kicked his door open. The little dwarf stood up. "You ain't no king anymore, Jareth. You can't do that." Jareth looked down at him. Hoggle froze in place. "Hoggle, it's time. Sorry about the door." Hoggle stood looking at him. "Time? Time? Oh, TIME!" The little dwarf raced out of the room and up to the master bedroom. Jareth calmly walked back to Sarah in the living room.

Sarah sat on the sofa. Each contraction growing stronger. She heard Jareth talking to Hoggle and the little man's running upstairs. She gripped the sofa's arm as another hit. Closing her eyes, Sarah tried to relax as it disappeared. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see Jareth looking worriedly at her. She smiled at him. "I'm fine. It just hurts well a lot." He nodded and helped her up smiling. "I have to drive now."


	10. Chapter 9

Finally the baby is here. Only a few more chapters left. Soon this one will be behind me. Just so you know. I researched about this. Also I used to watch a Baby Story a lot. Don't watch much TV anymore. Thanks for the reviews and reading.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Jareth sat outside the hospital room. He needed a break. Sarah's screams and watching her in pain drove him out. He glanced at Hoggle beside him. Both needed a break. Jareth closed his eyes. _How much longer is this going to take? When will they give her that thing to lessen her pain? _A nurse came and tapped him on the shoulder. Jareth opened his eyes and looked at him. "Her epidural's taken effect and she wants you back inside." Jareth nodded. He rose and went back into the room.

Sarah laid on the hospital bed. Now she only felt the contractions of her muscle moving but no pain. _Now this is better. _Relaxing as she leaned back the door opened. Jareth walked in slowly. Sarah smiled at him. "Sorry about that." He only smiled as he walked closer to her. Sitting in the chair beside the bed, Jareth took hold of her hand. Bringing it up to his lips, Jareth smirked. "I don't like seeing you in pain. Especially if I'm the cause." Sarah sat up as he lowered her hand. Sarah smiled at him. "It's not your fault." She put her hand on belly. "It's this one fault. I almost wished we'd found out what it is." Jareth smiled and place his hand over hers.

Hours later. The entire Williams family and Hoggle sat outside the room. Toby sat beside Hoggle while across the hall sat his parents. Inside the room behind him, his big sister was having her baby. Only doctors and Jareth were with her. Toby looked down at the book in his hands. _Not even the newest Harry Potter can compare with the fact I'm about to be an uncle. _Closing his book, he glanced at his parents. His father was chatting with a doctor while his mother just sat looking at her hands.

Jareth sat in his chair. Looking at Sarah in shock. _They have to cut open Sarah to get to the baby. The baby's in trouble. _He placed his face into his hands. _Now it has gotten worse. _Hearing the doctor leave them alone in the room, Jareth raised his face to Sarah. She was leaning back against the raised bed.

Sarah closed her eyes. _This isn't what I planned, but as long as the baby is safe. _ She felt Jareth's hand on hers. Opening her eyes, Sarah looked at Jareth. Worry and fear filled his face. Sarah smiled. "Don't worry. C-sections are becoming a normal occurrence nowadays, but I was hoping I wouldn't have one." Jareth squeezed her hand.

Robert Williams listened to Dr. Reynolds. "She's doing fine, but the baby isn't. We're getting her ready for a cesarean section. I'm more worried about that husband of hers." Dr. Reynolds shook her head. "The poor guy's face got really white when she explained what a C-section means." Robert nodded.

Sarah laid on the operating table. The blue hair cap on her head. The blue trap separated her from the true operation. Dr. Reynolds stood on the other side preparing her. Closing her eyes, Sarah tried to relax. _Please let the baby be o.k._

Toby sat in the waiting room beside Hoggle. Both were worried. Hoggle held onto Toby's hand. Toby glanced at his mother. She appeared to be reading a copy of People magazine, but he could she the smile on her face. _Why is Mom smiling cause Sarah's having a C-section? _Toby then glanced at his father. Robert Williams sat near the door. Toby watched as when someone past the doorway his father getting up and then slowly sitting back down.

Hoggle held the crystal that Jareth had given him. He'd left the waiting room with Toby and now stood inside the Men's room. Toby stood on look out as he called Sir Didymus and Ludo. His two friends enter the room through the mirrors. Hoggle quickly told his friends the news. Sir Didymus shook his head. "The poor lady. Will the baby be all right, Sir Hoggle?" Ludo began, to what appeared to all in the room, to cry. Hoggle walked over to him quickly. "Hush, Ludo. Someone might hear and then Jareth'll get me." Ludo quieted down.

Suddenly Toby turned to face them. "Someone's coming." Ludo and Sir Didymus hurried back toward the mirrors. Ludo entered first. Sir Didymus stopped and turned to face Hoggle. "Call us when the little one is here, Sir Hoggle. Please find a way so we can see it." Hoggle nodded and shooed him with his hands. "Go, Didymus." Sir Didymus followed Ludo into the mirror. Robert opened the door to see his son washing his hand while Hoggle stood near the door as if waiting for him.

Jareth held onto Sarah's hand and only looked at her face not daring to look behind the curtain. Sarah squeezed his hand trying to reassure him, but he was still worried. _I could lose both of them. _Jareth slowly bent down and kissed Sarah's hand. _I can only imagine what she's going through. _Her green eyes filling with tears looked at him.

Sarah felt the pushing and pulling inside her, but no pain. Dr. Reynolds's voice would tell her everything was fine. _Nothing is fine until I'm safe and sound back in my room with my baby. _Jareth's hand in hers reminded her she wasn't alone. Tears began to form in her eyes. All of her fears and worrying came into her eyes. She looked over at Jareth. He placed his other hand on her cheek. Sarah placed her other hand over his on her cheek and smiled.

Robert led Toby and Hoggle back to the waiting room. As he began to enter he noticed his wife on the phone in the waiting room. Pushing Toby and Hoggle along the wall, he listened to her. She was talking quietly but he heard one thing that made him angry. "Oh, Craig. She had to have a C-section. So right now she is in the operation room. If she had listened to me, right now she and you could be in New York celebrating your success with your baby in her belly. But the little brat had to go and mess up my plans." Robert looked at his son and the friend of his son-in-law and daughter. _So she had planned to sell my daughter to the highest bidder. Wait, a minute? Craig?! As in her nephew? The guy she set Sarah up on that blind date._

Robert sledded down the wall. Toby touched his father's shoulder. "Dad, are you O.K.?" Robert looked up at him. He nodded, but was looking ahead. Toby glanced at Hoggle. The two left Robert alone and went back inside the waiting room as Irene put the phone on the jack.

Robert still sat on the floor outside the room. Coming to grips that his wife wasn't who he thought she was. Inside the waiting room, two friends whispered to two others inside a crystal sphere. Down the hall inside an operation room, a baby, a child of the former Goblin King and the Champion of his labyrinth, cried its first cry.

* * *

Sorry for the suspense. You'll find out what the baby is and its name in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	11. Chapter 10

Here it comes. The baby is here and has a name. I took my time in finding a name for the baby. Besides I'm also working really hard on William's Angel my Buffy/Angel story and my he-man one as well. Almost finished with this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm going to start trying to reply to all review if signed now. Only one chapter left.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Aubrey Faye Kinsley laid quietly in her father's arms as he showed her to her fifth teen year old uncle. Toby looked down at the face of his newborn niece. Hoggle stood near Sarah as she laid in the bed watching Jareth almost dance around the room with their daughter as he showed her off to everyone. Sir Didymus sat near her feet while Ambrosius laid on the floor next to him. Ludo stood next to the bathroom's door.

Jareth finally sat down beside Sarah on the bed. Aubrey opened her eyes and appeared to yawn. He looked from his sleepy daughter to the woman beside him. "How are you feeling?" Sarah smiled and placed a hand over her daughter's. "Tired." Jareth smiled. Neither noticed as Sir Didymus, Ambrosius, and Ludo walked back into the bathroom and returned home nor as Hoggle and Toby walked to door and into the hallway leaving the little family alone.

Robert William stood in the front hall of his home and watched as another wife left him. Irene stood in the front door way looking back at her husband. "I'll fight! I'll make it where you nor that daughter of yours will ever see Toby again!" Robert shook his head and stepped closer. "Listen to this, Irene. I'm a lawyer. I'll fight to allow Toby to make that decision and not you. Besides I have a grand daughter to check up on." Irene looked at him and then grabbed her bags. She made her way to her car. Robert stood on the front porch as she drove away. He turned and locked the front door. He made his way to his own car.

Jareth held Aubrey as she cried. The poor thing hadn't been sleepy well, but she had four caregivers. Since her birth two months ago, Toby had temporarily moved in with Jareth and Sarah. Hoggle and Toby took care of her so her parents could get some sleep. But now it was Jareth's turn. He had tried singing to her. It only made her cry louder. Almost giving up, Jareth went to Sarah.

Sarah took her daughter from her husband and laughed. Carrying her upstairs to the nursery, Sarah smirked. _He didn't think about that did he? _After changing her diaper, Sarah came back downstairs to find her father chatting with Jareth. Jareth only watched as she and Aubrey came down the stairs in silence. She hugged her father after giving Aubrey to Jareth.

Robert smiling took his grand daughter from her father. He then noticed the worry on Sarah's face. "I'm fine. I should have realized something was going on at the wedding when Craig tried to stop it." Sarah wrapped an arm around her father. "Besides you were more a mother to Toby than she was."

Toby sat in the living room with Hoggle watching a movie. _My parents are getting a divorce, but I'm not sad. I just can't believe it took this long for Dad to do it. _He glanced as Hoggle. The dwarf was more interested in him than the movie. Toby smiled at him. _I'll always have my friends and Dad and Sarah. Oh, yeah and Jareth and now Aubrey. Why would I need someone who has never understood me or done anything for me?_


	12. Epilogue

Here is the last chapter. Finally finished. Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and all the review I've gotten and hopefully will get. Now I can work on my other stories. I'm not finished with Labyrinth. I'm working on a story using the idea that is used in FaeMail to tell it. So keep watching. Thanks again.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Four years later,_

Aubrey Kinsley sat on her bedroom floor listening to her Uncle Hoggle reading from her favorite book, a book about a princess solving a labyrinth to save her brother, but at the same time earning the love of the Goblin King. Her blue eyes glanced around her room. Her dark brown hair trailed down her back. She glanced at her opened door to see her two-year-old brother standing there.

Derek Aric Kinsley stood in his sister's doorway holding an old teddy bear under one arm. "Want Mummy an Daddy!" The two year old watched as Hoggle got up and took his hand. "Your Mummy and Daddy aren't home. You know I am watching you." The two year old shook his head. His blonde hair moved with it. He looked at his sister with green eyes. Hoggle looked at him and then led him down stairs.

Hoggle having given Derek a sugar-free cookie and placing him in front of the TV, he raced up stairs to check on Aubrey. Hoggle found the little girl fast asleep in her bed. The dwarf tucked her in and made his way back to Derek. Hoggle sat on the floor beside him and watched the show until Derek and he fell asleep.

Sarah and Jareth opened the front door to the darken house. Sarah walked into the living room and smiled. Her son was leaning against Hoggle and both were asleep. Jareth came and smiled. He bent down and picked Derek up while Sarah woke up Hoggle. He turned the TV off and went to his room. Sarah followed Jareth upstairs.

After tucking Derek in and checking on Aubrey, Sarah and Jareth laid in their bed. Jareth held his hand over Sarah's swollen belly as she slept. Their third child kicked against his hand. A smile formed on his face. _Giving up the labyrinth was worth it. I have Sarah and our children. Beside I don't get called Daddy by it or any of the goblins. _He removed his hand and wrapped his arms around Sarah. Slowly sleep took him, but the smile never left his face.


End file.
